My Heart Will Go On
by Massydov
Summary: A sad mash up of Fenris and Anders. I cried while writing this. Twice. This will most likely leave you crying, or I'm a hopeless romantic with PMS. I am though. So enjoy this sad story! (DRAGON AGE 2 and TITANIC)


"Thank the maker you showed." Fenris shuddered upon the frozen vessel. "Ah yes, the broody elf nags again." Anders smiled, crossing his arms and winking. "For the last time, I am _not_ broody." Fenris growled. Anders nodded and began to shovel his way onto the boat. He was amused as Fenris hopped and frolicked through the white powder, his bare feet freezing.

Nearly three hours into the journey, Fenris fell asleep on Ander's shoulder. His closed eyes shuddered with each whip of the wind. "My sweet elf, sleep away the nightmares and terrible visions." Anders wiped the elf's face with his sleeve. Fenris smirked in his sleep, yet shivering and nudging his body into the human mage.

Another four hours flew by, and the sun was far under the moon was fully cloaked in a white mist, the snow piling over the sides of the vessel. Fenris was drifting in and out of slumber. Anders, too, had fallen asleep. The two lovers snuggled, huddling into each other to keep enjoyable as the journey had been so far, the boat began to swirl with the wind. Icebergs began to group around the ship. The sailors began to chatter, and rush through the small boat. A few passengers were getting worried.

The second Fenris awoke; the boat hit what seemed to be a small, frozen, deserted island. It didn't seem hopeful for food, or life. Fenris stood up, just to bobble back onto the icy deck. The boat tipped and rocked, sending the small elf a flurry. Anders fell out of his vertical seat, falling into the ice-cold water below. He looked around the wreck frantically for the elf. He could clearly pick out a white head bobbing along with a dark body, pooling in red. Without a doubt, it was Fenris, swimming in his own blood.

"Fenris!" Anders cried, taking a small dive through the molasses-like water. His arms dragged, and his legs kicked. Fenris was unconscious, but still alive. His body was emitting heat, a weak steam rising from his body. "Damn it." Anders cradled the dying body to his. A few others swim frantically around the upside-down vessel. Anders could make out a dwarf drowning on the horizon, his stubby arms flailing.

Hours passed, and Anders had managed to swim Fenris onto the island. He used his magic to create a fire. Because of it's magical properties, it wouldn't exactly burn out unless the mage died or slept. Fenris lay in a pool of crimson. Anders had found some cloth in the wreck, but it was damp. Without another thought, he took the damp cloth and began to tie it around Fenris's wound that was ripped into his muscle. It looked like Fenris had hit the pole of the bow, and been gashed by its sharp metal. It looked painful.

"Anders." Fenris moaned, waving his hand out. Anders ran to the elf's side, nearly crying. "Are you ok?" Anders asked. "Do I look ok?" Fenris growled. "I-I'm so sorry." Anders began to cry. "Don't be. I'll admit though, this isn't looking good." Fenris sighed, looking at his wet armor. "You'll live, right?" Anders wailed. "Yes." Fenris lied, knowing his true fait. He knew damn well that he was going to bleed out, and die.

Two long days passed, and Fenris was swarming in blood. It hadn't stopped gushing out. He wasn't looking good, his lyrium tattoos glowing with sorrow and regret. Anders hadn't given up on the elf's life. Fenris was humming a familiar tune that made Anders begin to cry. It was so agonizing, the tune told a sad story that related to their journey. Anders peered over and began to sing along with his scratchy voice, "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you," he began. "That is how I know you go on." Fenris's hand grasped Anders's. "Far across the distance, and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on." Anders sang, the feeling or death washing over him.

Fenris's hand could nearly hold on, he was growing weak. "Near, far, where ever you are, I believe that the heart does, go on." Fenris began to tear up.

The two lay together, in the elf's last moments. "Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart and, my heart will go on." Anders was sobbing in the pool of blood. "Damn you." Fenris cried, grasping at his sang every last word together, knowing each lyric of their love song. "You are safe in my heart and, my heart will go on and on."

Fenris lay dead. His heart had stopped, and Anders watched his chest raise and fall one last time before the endless gasp of air escaped the lyrium-holstered body. Anders stay beside the lifeless body, wailing and he could manage to get up and take a blade to the throat, two ships pulled up. One familiar face leaped out of the ship. It was Hawke. "What happened-" Hawke stopped in his tracks, glaring down at the bloody mess. Anders immediately collapsed into Hawke's arms, sobbing once more. Hawke swore and began to cry. Merrill and Carver, too, jumped out of the boat, a strong feeling of guilt washing over them.

Fenris, the broody elf, was dead.


End file.
